


Not Who I Wanted to Speak to...

by jenn_carter13



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenn_carter13/pseuds/jenn_carter13
Summary: I was just watching a youtube "movie" play through of Gears of War 2 and this part caught my attention and just wanted me to write something about it! Its after Delta cut their way out of the rift worm and get tasked with traveling to the New Hope research facility.





	Not Who I Wanted to Speak to...

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the second piece of fanfiction I've ever written. I'm not sure if it really even counts as much because I'm not the best writer so it may be a bit jumbled and it's more of just my thoughts while watching the scene play out. But I love these games and this pairing, so I wanted to try to contribute something to it. Also I know this fandom is basically dead so not even sure if anyone will read this lol

They were all exhausted. They had literally been eaten alive by a giant riftworm, they had all watched Ben Carmine take his last breath, and then had to proceed to chainsaw their way out of the worm. All any of them wanted was to wash off the buckets of blood they were covered in and maybe eat something that wasn’t MRE’s.

Marcus just needed to hear her voice. Ever since Dom had broken him out of The Slab a year ago, Marcus and Anya had been tiptoeing around each other. She had begged him to let her visit him in prison, but she knew he would have been upset if she had ever showed. Nevertheless, he knew that he needed her, and she had made it clear that she still needed him. They both knew that from how they acted together, an outsider might not even see that there was anything more than friendship between them. She knew that Marcus would never be vocal about how much he cared for her, and she knew that her old habits of keeping their relations quiet would never fade. They were almost always professional yet friendly over coms.  
…unless something really hit either of them hard.

And that was how Marcus was feeling now. He just needed to talk to her. To try to sort through everything that had just happened. When they busted out of the worm he had been coughing up blood that wasn’t his and gasping for fresh air. He tried to explain what they had just done, what they had been through, but he could barely catch his breath. So, he settled on gasping out a request for pickup, he was sure he’d be able to explain it all to Anya later.

And then they heard Hoffman on coms. And it was absolute shit news. They were being sent on another mission, and to top it off, it was mission that had to do with shit Prescott had been keeping from them. Marcus and Hoffman were still not very friendly with each other…not that Marcus was really friendly with anyone honestly. But this was the cherry on top of an already shit couple of hours that Delta had been through.

\- - - - - - - - 

Baird was right, this was an absolute ghost town. There was no sign of any Locust, it was simply just…empty.

Once they split up and Marcus and Dom headed inside to actually see what was going on, everything started to hit Marcus all at once. They had been inside the Hollow. Ben Carmine had died. Another Carmine had fucking died on his watch. Delta cut up the hearts of a giant riftworm, from inside of it. He had been inside a fucking worm!  
And he still hadn’t spoken to Anya. 

“Control, this is Delta. Do you copy?” Anya would be there. Because throughout their relationship, Control meant Anya and Delta meant Marcus. Habits didn’t fade easily, so it was only on occasion that they would actually say each other’s names. But it didn’t matter, the titles had become synonymous with their names.  
He wasn’t worried about her and he knew that she wasn’t necessarily worried about him. But she had become one of two people who he let inside his wall and see him feel. And right now, he was processing a lot of shit inside his head and they were in some abandoned COG facility with no inkling of what to expect. Not that any of that showed on his face though.

“Delta, this is Command. Do you have something to report?”

Dom snuck a look out of the corner of his eye towards Marcus and it was only because he had known him for almost 25 years that he was able to see the slight tick. Marcus was thrown off his game. Never once had Dom heard him stutter or not know what to say. So, the fact that he paused when he heard Hoffman’s voice on the other end of the com was huge.

And it meant that Marcus Fenix was upset. It meant that inside that gruff exterior, all the man had wanted to do was talk to his girlfriend about the fucked up shit they had just gone through.

“We’re screwed” Dom said, voicing exactly what he was thinking. Anya was the only one who Marcus actually wants to talk to. Dom knew that Anya was the best Control officer around and that for however long they were communicating with Hoffman instead of her…Marcus was going to be one pissed off Sergeant.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I am so new at this. Please let me know how it sounds, any constructive criticism or notes are welcomed.


End file.
